Sailor Moon Never Becomes
by LunaPrincess
Summary: What if Usagi never became Sailor Moon, and Luna doesn't know she is suppose to find her? I'll tell you. Saturn is never reborn, Rini never falls from the sky, and there is No Serenity
1. Where it all Begins

A large crash was heard across town. Police cars, Ambulances, and Fire Trucks, pulled up to the building covered in flames. A few adults and children had gotten out of the Orphanage. A woman cried out, "Wait Usagi is still in there!" One of the firefighters ran inside. He looked around the blazing flames. The intense heat could be felt through his suit. The smoke was heavy. He could her chocking. But it was hard to tell where. The flames roared blocking his view. He had to hurry. Then he saw her. She was small maybe 6 or seven at the most. She was little for her age. He ran towards her. She looked up at him. Fear evident in her Azure eyes. He scooped her up and covered her with his arms. He then ran back the way he came. The roof began to crumble. As he came out through the door the place exploded and flames erupted. Smoke filled the air above them covering the dark sky. The little girl and a few of the other children and Adults were sent to the nearest Hospital. The little girl was sitting up on a Hospital bed. She was fine. No burns, no smoke in the lungs. It was like she had never been in the building. She looked around the lonely room. Her blonde hair was pulled up into simple but unusual hairstyle. Two buns in the shape of tennis balls with small pigtails that curled at her shoulders. She wore a simple outfit. A dirty white shirt covered in soot and dirt. Brownish colored pants. Two people stopped out her door and started talking. "Poor kid, 6 years old and her parents and brother died in a car crash when she was 4. Now that this place is burnt down she'll have to go to yet another orphanage. This will be her 6th one." The little girls eyes widened as she listened to them. "Not another orphanage. "No I wont go to another one." She jumped down off the bed and moved to the door. She looked out and when the hall was empty, she walked into the hall. Then she started running, when a doctor came out of a room and called out, "Hey kid! Get back here! Someone call security." She ran faster down the hall, she turned sharp and went to the stairs. She opened the door and slipped through. Then she ran down to the 1st floor. The place was packed with Security guards and police officers. She kept going even though two guards blocked her way. She slid down on the floor going through their legs. Then she jumped to her feet and ran out the opened door and onto the streets. The little girl had three guards after her, one in a car and two on foot. She turned down an ally way and ran to a ladder. Without thinking she started climbing up. When she got to the roof she jumped across the small gap to the other roof. She jumped at least 6 other gaps before making her way down to the streets bellow. Once on the ground she ran across the street to the park. She ran to the trees and hid in the bushes. She could hear the guards talking. They had lost her. Then they soon left. She leaned against a tree. But then the bushed near her moved and the little girl shrunk back. But instead of being a guard, a small cat came into the clearing. The cat was black with a small crescent moon shone on its forehead. Magenta eyes stared at the little girl. Carefully the little girl stretched out her arm and brought her hand closer to the cat. The cat sniffed the small hand curiously. Then it meowed and licked her hand. The little girl giggled. "Hello kitty, I'm Usagi." The cat jumped into her lap. Usagi asked, "What's your name?" "I'm Luna." Usagi's eyes grew large, "y...you spoke." The cat nodded. "I have been able to speak since I can remember." Usagi grinned, "Cool then we can be friends." Luna rubbed against Usagi. "I like that."  



	2. A Train Ride to Tokyo

9 years later.  
Usagi laid her head against the window of the train. She didn't know why she was going to Tokyo. It's not like she had to go. She just had this gut feeling that she needed to. She sighed and petted Luna's back. They both had grown since the day they met in the park. Usagi was taller but not as tall as the other 15 year old. She was only 4'9. But for being that young she had a body any woman wanted. Nice curves. She caught, every man's attention. But she didn't care. She had other things to worry about then a love life. She was a businesswoman. Yes at the age of 15 she owned Moonlight cosmetics, and Luna enterprises. She also owned her own designing clothes store. She named the men's section Endymion and the women's Serenity. But her favorite was for the children's. Small Lady and Gentlemen wear. But she didn't start out with all of this. First off at the age of 6 she had started selling roses for a flower shop. She got lots of customers. Then she went to selling cosmetics at age 10. She always attracted customers. She never went to school. But she didn't need to. She was a fast learner and learned everything she needed to know at work. By the time she was twelve she owned Luna enterprises. She had changed the name for Luna. Since Luna helped her a lot. Then as she grew older her business bloomed. Moonlight cosmetics opened up all over the world. Then she opened up her clothing districts. She designed all the clothes. Now here she was on her vacation going to Tokyo Japan, of all places. Luna was her only real friend she could trust. They had been together through thick and thin. By each other sides. Usagi had given Luna a collar, a while back. It was silver leather with real sapphire stones. She had made it herself. Usagi looked out the window. The scenery passed by quickly. Even though Usagi was a matured 15 year old she still wore her hair the same. She liked the look the business people gave her when they saw her. Even now her golden blonde hair was pulled up into two similar buns the size and shape of tennis balls with pigtail flowing from them. The pigtails reached to her waist. She had cut it three days ago. It grew fast but she didn't mind. At the ends they curled. Usagi wore a black skirt that hugged her hips and went down to her ankles. The slit ran up to her knee. Her top was a white silk blouse with a loose fit and a v-neck. It buttoned in the front. But there were only two buttons. Black heels that laced up to her knees adored her feet. Black studs adored her ears and a silver locket she always had on rested on her left breast. The locket was something she had since the crash. Her mother had given it to her when she was born. On the back it read Usagi Tsuki. The last name was never finished because her parents couldn't afford it. So now she went by as Usagi Tsuki. Usagi heard Luna purr and she smiled. She lifted her head from the window and looked down at the sleeping cat. She was a good friend. Usagi slid her eyes to the ceiling. She let out a sigh. There was still another hour till she would be at her stop. Suddenly the door slid open and a man entered. She smiled at him. He smiled back and took his seat next to her. He looked at her, "it's going to be ok Usa chan. You'll like it in Tokyo." Usagi nodded. Yeah she would like it. Time off from work. Just a few weeks off to rest and enjoy her stay. "Kevin, what is it like in Tokyo." The young man who sat next to her chuckled. He was no more than 18. "Usa, we have gone over this before. It's a wonderful place. There is nothing there that will ruin your peaceful stay." Usagi sighed, "I know. It's just, I feel like I'm going to regret this. I don't know. Maybe I'm being paranoid about having all this free time." Kevin shook his head, causing long whitish silver hair to fall into his icy blue eyes. A simple hair band pulled his shoulder length hair back. He was a tall man with broad shoulders and muscular legs and arms. He was the well-known heartthrob in Luna enterprises. Usagi shared the business with him. They had been friends for a long time since the rose selling business. He was working for his father when Usagi was hired. The two hit it off well. But unknown to Usagi, but Kevin liked her more than a friend. Kevin stated, "Well we could always leave when ever you want to." "Want to what?" The two looked up to see the last member of their group. The second youngest at that. He shut the door behind him and sat across from the two. "What I miss?" His grin was pure innocent, but underneath was a bigger meaning. "I think we should be asking you Jason. What were you up to?" Jason's grin grew. "Oh nothing special. I got a few numbers and a few addresses from the ladies in the booth behind us. Wow, weren't they fine. Hey Kiev there are two want to come?" Kevin frowned. "Jason, you need to grow up and act more your age. And for the last time my name isn't Kiev. It's Kevin." Jason whined, "oh come on buddy. What's holding you back? They're two gorgeous women." Usagi whispered, "You two please knock it off. You'll wake Luna." The two fell silent. They knew how that cat was when she was woken from her naps. The biggest crab. Jason looked out the window. He was slightly bummed out. He was always on the look out for someone for his best friend. The poor guy was a loner. He never dated or showed any feelings for any girl except Usagi. But so did he. He loved Usagi as much as Kevin. But Kevin deserved her more than he did. He was more of a player. He had a different girl every week. He was dashing, charming, and funny. Kevin was the tall, dark, handsome, and mysterious type. He kept to himself. Jason on the other hand was a loud mouth. He always said what was on his mind. It was a wonder what kept the two men together. But every time they asked themselves they would just look at Usagi. Jason was a handsome young man. Only being 17, he was like Usagi's twin. They were so much a like it was scary. He had short cut blonde hair, the same golden color as Usagi's. His eyes also had the same shade as hers. He was built like Kevin. Kevin was smart and a skilled fighter. Jason on the other hand was a big flirt and skilled fighter. The two trained for unknown reasons. Jason was still in school. His senior year. He was lucky he got out of school. They heard the trains whistle blow. Kevin stood and said, "I'll get the suitcases." He then left the booth. Usagi moved Luna off her lap. "A penny for your thoughts?" Jason looked up and blushed. Usagi was leaning over closer to him her elbows resting on her legs. Her head was propped up in her hands like a curious child. He grinned to hide the blush. "I was just wondering if these friends of Kevin's are as good as he says they are." Usagi sat up, "I'm sure they are. If Kevin trusts them, then they must be good friends." She jumped to her feet and grabbed her carry on. She picked Luna up and laid her inside the bag. "Lets go help the almighty Kevin." Jason laughed, "alright shorty." Usagi glared at him as she opened the door. She had to look up at his tall frame. Jason pushed her out in the hall.  



	3. Look out Tokyo Usagi Has Arrived

The three stepped off the Train to the platform. "Man it's cold in here?" Jason chuckled. "Well it has to be air conditioned. I bet outside, we'll fry like bacon." Usagi chuckled. "Oh come on. I want to see this car Kevin got." Usagi shifted her carry on and race to the door. Jason was right behind her. Kevin sighed, but decided to just walk. It was bad enough the two attracted attention like flies to food. He was soon outside. Jason was right. The sun beat down heavier here than in New York. He caught up to the two and handed a man in a suit his ticket. The man raced off. Not long after a black convertible Suzuki, pulled up. The man got out and put their suitcases in the trunk. Usagi squealed, "Oh my god this is so beautiful." A few people looked over at them. "I bet this thing could pack some speed in it. Can I drive? Oooh, Please Kevin, please!" Kevin shook his head. "Do you remember the last time I let you drive one of my cars?" Usagi shook her head. "Uh what time?" "You were going 20 over the speed limit." Usagi scoffed, "that was the last time." Kevin shook his head again. "no, that was all the times you drove." Usagi pouted. Kevin was about to shake his head but tears welded up in her eyes. Jason snickered from the passenger seat. Sucker. Kevin sighed, "alright." Usagi leaped into his arms, "thank you, thank you." She raced to the driver seat and opened the door. She sat in her seat and shut the door. Kevin got into the back seat. "Nice wheels." Usagi looked up from the speedometer. "oh thanks. It's my baby." Jason frowned. "I thought Kevin Ferrari was?" Usagi shrugged, "that was last time." "Haruka what are you doing?" The light brown haired man turned to the woman walking up to him. She had shoulder length aqua hair. "I thought we came here to pick up the girls. Not look at cars." Haruka grinned, "but look at this thing Michi. This thing would tear up the tracks." Haruka ran his hand over the passenger door. He inhaled deeply. Usagi stated, "You race?" Haruka looked up at her. He slowly nodded as he jabbed his friend. Usagi bit her bottom lip with a grin. She gripped the wheel. The woman looked at the driver. She whispered, "that hair style." Haruka nodded. Usagi then said, "Oh I can't wait any longer." She revved up the engine. Kevin stated, "oh god. Usagi don't even..." but it was too late. She had switched the gears to drive. The wheels spun out and took off with a squeal. Usagi shouted, "whoa, baby!" The thing didn't even stop at the stop sign. It pulled off onto the highway and flew off picking up speed. Haruka asked, "do you think that was her Michiru?" Michiru replied, "I'm not sure. We will have to keep an eye on her though. Just in case." "Haruka! Michiru!" The two turned to see the two girls run up to them. Haruka smiled, "Hey Minako. Rei."   
  
Usagi hit the gas as she shifted the gears. The arrow on the speedometer passed 80 the 85. She jerked the wheel over into the other line speeding past three cars. She came back onto the right side. In seconds those cars disappeared behind them. Kevin sat back up. "Usagi slow down!" "No way! This thing is so fast. Let go!" She kicked the gears up to three. The car gained more speed. 100 then 120. "Whoa yeah!" Jason howled while pumping his arms up in the air. Jason turned the radio on. Crawling by Linkin. Park came on. The music blared waking up Luna. She shouted, "Usagi! Slow down!" Usagi glanced at the terrified cat. She switched the gears. "No way. I'm going to fast to slow down!" The speedometer went up to 140 to 160. Usagi jerked the wheel over again and them back on the right side barely missing the on coming car. Kevin shouted, "Usagi I don't want to have to pay for a ticket because for your love of speed!" Usagi saw the city of Tokyo growing closer. "See we got there faster!" She shifted gears to back down to one. The car slowed down to 55 mph in seconds. They entered the city. "So where to Kevin?" Jason turned the music down. Kevin stated, "We're staying in the Sukura apartments. Take a right at the next intersection." Usagi nodded. She turned to the right lane and when it came up, she slowed to a stop. She turned the blinker on. Then she turned and slowly drove down the road. Kevin continued, "there should be a sign that reads Sukura Apartments." Usagi suddenly stated, "I see it!" she stepped on the gas. She went from 10 mph to 50 in seconds. She turned left into a parking area. She speeded to a spot and turned into it. The wheels squealed as she slammed on the brakes. The car came to a quick stop. Usagi turned the engine off. Kevin muttered, "remind me to warn her drivers Ed teacher about her stopping and her choice of speed." Usagi jumped out of the car and grabbed her carry on bag. Jason got out, as did Kevin. Kevin opened the trunk and handed everyone his or her bags. He then locked the car up. "Ok we are staying in apartment 302 D." Jason pointed to the buildings at the right; "well it says that is section D." The three made their way to it and entered. They got in the elevator to floor three. Once there they saw balloons on a door. They walked up to it to see it was there's. Usagi asked, "as much as I like these. But what are they for?" Kevin replied, "Probably a reminder that this is the apartment we are suppose to go in. He opened the door and called out, "Nathan! Zach!" A man walked out of the kitchen. "Hey Kevin. Long time no see." The man walked up and hugged Kevin, patting him on the back. He pulled back and looked at the other two. "So these must be Jason and Usagi you told me about. Let me introduce myself, I'm Nathan Stone." Usagi curtsied, "it's a pleasure to meet you Nathan." Nathan was as tall as Kevin. He had long hair too. It reached to his waist in dark brown waves. It was pulled into a low ponytail. His violet eyes were focused on Usagi. He wore black pants, with a dark purple shirt, the top two buttons undone. Over it was an apron. Kevin followed him into the kitchen. Kevin wore something entirely different. Kevin was dressed to go out. He wore tan slacks, and a clean white dress shirt. The top buttons were undone showing little of his chest. Usagi called out, "Hey Kevin, I'm taking the car for a spin!" Kevin stopped in the kitchen and turned around. He stormed into the living room, "oh no...." but it was too late. Usagi and Jason were long gone.  



	4. Serenity?

Usagi and Jason howled with laughter. They flew down the street. "Where should we go?" Jason stated, "Hey look it's an arcade. How about there?" Usagi nodded, "fine by me." She parked the car on the side of the road. They got out and locked the Suzuki up. Then they ran across the street. They entered the clean fresh air-conditioned arcade.  
  
"So why did you guys want us all down here?" Haruka replied, "We think we found the princess." A girl with brown hair did up in a high ponytail stated, "what? Really where?" Michiru replied, "at the train station. When we went to pick up Rei and Minako. We saw her. She was riding with two guys. But we weren't to sure." "But that's great. That means we are getting somewhere. Artimis do you sense her?" The white cat sitting next to a blonde replied, "I'm not sure. But I sense something." Rei shut her eyes. Her dark hair fell passed her waist. She exhaled and her violet eyes snapped open. "I sensed something on the train. But then that guy who asked for our numbers interrupted me." Minako who sat next to her said, "oh but he was so cute." She had the same length hair as the raven-haired girl. But her eyes where the color of sapphires. Haruka sighed and looked out the window. Her jaw dropped. The brown haired girl with dark green eyes asked, "What's wrong?" Haruka stated, "It's that car." Michiru asked, "really?"   
  
Suddenly the door to the arcade, opened. "Jason gives me a quarter please. I want to play a game." Jason stated, "Get your own money." Usagi pouted, "but I don't have any change. Luna used it all up to buy her food, at that store back in the city." Jason sighed, "you know Usa chan. That pout doesn't work for me." Usagi grumbled while stomping over to an empty booth. Jason snickered as he sat down with her. He took out a few quarters and slid them across the table. "Here you go Usa chan." Usagi grinned, "Oh Jay you're the greatest." As she got up he replied, "Yeah I know shorty." "Don't call me that." Usagi then skipped over to the games.  
  
Rei shot up in her seat. "Do you see what I see?" Her eyes followed the blonde. Minako shot up with her, "yeah that's the cutie that asked for our numbers." Another girl smacked Minako with her book. "She meant the girl." Minako whined, "Ami chan that hurt. Makoto you agree right." The brown haired girl nodded. Her eyes were glued on the guy. Ami sighed. She had short blue hair cut at her chin, and light blue eyes. You could tell she was the brain of the group.   
  
Usagi got done with the game and walked back to Jason. She sat down with a sigh. "How do you think work is holding up without me?" Jason stated, "Relax girl. I'm sure the guys back home can handle it. If they need you they'll call. It's your vacation. Relax." Usagi nodded, "right...Uh Jason?" "Yeah?" Usagi pointed to the group staring at them. "Why are they staring at us?" Jason looked over his shoulder just as the group was going about their business. "I don't know. Maybe they think we make a great couple." Usagi frowned. "Jason!" Jason held up his hand in mock surrender, "what...what's wrong with that? It's not like you have a boyfriend." Usagi shook her head and said, "you don't think Kevin's mad do you?" But a voice from her carry on replied, "of course. Why wouldn't he be with the way you drive?" Usagi stated, "Oh shut up Luna what would you know." She got up and asked, "Want something?" Jason shook his head. Usagi walked to the counter. She waited for a waiter. A young girl walked up to her. "Can I help you?" Usagi replied, "um yeah. Can I get a double bacon cheeseburger, large fries, and a Pepsi. For here?" The girl wrote it down and left to make it. Usagi sighed and looked over to her right. A young man was sitting in the stool reading something. She looked over his shoulder to see what it was. Suddenly as if feeling her presence. He sat up and turned to look at her. Usagi laughed nervously. "Sorry I just wanted to see what you where reading." The dark haired man lifted up the newspaper. "Sugoi!" Usagi grabbed it out of his hands. She scanned the front page. "Excuse me Miss. I bought that and was reading it." Usagi slammed it down on the counter, "I'm so good!" She clenched her fists in the air. Then she grabbed the young mans collar of his shirt and pulled him close. "I am the best." Usagi stared into his dark blue eyes. Suddenly Jason stated, "Usagi, leave the poor guy alone." He pried Usagi's hands off of him. Usagi leaped at him. "Jason I did it!" Jason gasped for air. Usagi held him in a bone-crushing hug and was having a hard time breathing. "Did what Usagi?" Usagi let him go giving him the air he needed. She grabbed the paper the young man was reaching for and held it up in his Jason's face. She pointed to the picture. "Read that, and you'll see." Jason took the paper and scanned it. As he continued his eyes went wide and his mouth formed on o. He put the paper down. "Usagi you did it!" She nodded with a huge grin spread on her face. The young man grabbed his paper and asked, "what is so great on here that you did?" Usagi turned to him. She pointed to the picture of a model. "well Mr. I made the most bought outfit in the US of A. I am the greatest. They love it so much." She jumped up and down. "I just sold 10 million outfits them being the same one and a few others maybe. I just made 10 mil off those." She squealed in delight. The young man looked at her. "You're Usagi Tsuki. The owner of Moonlight Cosmetic, the clothing stores, Serenity, Endymion and Small Lady and Gentlemen wear?" Usagi grinned, "the one and only. But don't forget Luna enterprises." Meow. Usagi looked down. "Luna we did it!" The cat jumped into her arms. Usagi spun in circles. "Wait what are we doing here? We have to go celebrate with Kevin. Usagi pulled out some money and laid it down on the counter. "Grab my bag Jason." Jason followed Usagi out. They got into the Suzuki and sped off. The girls from the booth joined the young man. "Mamoru?" The young man asked, "what the hell?" Haruka stated, "We believe she's the princess." Mamoru shot from his stool and stared at the closed doors. "Serenity?" Rei placed a hand on his shoulder. "We can only hope."  
  



	5. A Date With Haruka

The next day. Usagi walked into the living room dancing to the radio. But then she was interrupted by a knock at the door. She opened it to see a large group of people. "Hey it's you two? Wait it's you too. Hey sorry about yesterday. It was just such great news. Uh come in." Usagi moved out of the way. "Luna scoot the boot we have company!" Usagi shut the door and said, "hey sit down on the couch. I'm sure Luna will make room." Usagi followed them in. a few sat down. She looked at Minako. "oh you have a cat too?" Minako smiled yeah, "he's great. His name is Artimis." Usagi sat down on the couch in-between Haruka and Mamoru. "I have a cat too. Her name is Luna." Artimis meowed and Luna's head perked up from the floor. She scanned the room. She looked at Artimis strangely. Both the crescent moons flashed. Usagi asked, "I don't believe I have all of you names. Minako spoke up, "oh I'm Minako Aino, this is Makoto Kino, Ami Mizuno, and Rei Hino. To your left is Mamoru Chiba. And the last two are Haruka Ten'oh and Michiru Kaiou." Usagi smiled, "well you all might know me already. I'm Usagi Tsuki. The man with me yesterday was Jason Young." Three men came out into the living room. Jason blurted out, "whoa I'm still dreaming." Kevin asked, "Usa chan who are all these people. He was glaring at the two men sitting next to Usagi. Usagi repeated their names. Kevin replied, "I'm Kevin Duran and this is Nathan Stone." Usagi asked, "So why did you all come here anyway?" Minako replied, "We just wanted to say hi. Since you are knew here and all." Usagi slowly nodded before standing up. She looked around at all the people and said, "Is that all?" She felt like there was more but she didn't know why." Rei replied, "and we wanted to know if you wanted to hang out with us today?" Usagi frowned in thought. She looked at them all and said, "I can't. I... I have work I need to do. Sorry. Maybe some other time." They nodded and stood up. The girls left When Usagi opened the door. They all looked at her for one last time. Usagi shut the door behind them. "What's wrong?" Usagi leaned against the door. "You are on vacation. You don't have any work to go over." Usagi nodded. "I just need time alone right now." She opened the door and shut it behind her.  
  
Haruka walked down the sidewalk. She stuffed her hands into her pockets and thought about the passed to days. She sighed. "If she is the princess, then we found her. But what if she isn't?" Haruka wore a white tank top and blue running pants. It was obvious that whoever thought she was a man, that they were totally wrong. She heard someone sigh and looked ahead. "Usagi?" The blonde haired girl looked up startled. Usagi stared at Haruka strangely. She peered closer, "Haruka?" Haruka nodded and walked towards her. "But...I thought..." Haruka grinned, "that I was a guy. Don't worry, Minako and Makoto made the same mistake when we first met." Haruka sat down next to her. "I thought you and the other's were going out to have fun for the day?" Haruka replied, "I don't like shopping. It more for the other girls." Usagi nodded. "I don't ever need to go shopping. Only for fabric. I make my clothes." Haruka stated, "yeah I noticed. It looks good on you." Usagi glanced down at her outfit. A baby blue t-shirt that had navy blue sparkles in cursive spelling Tsuki Himi. Her skirt was black and skimpy. Her high heels had straps and where open toe. Usagi smiled and said, "it's strange, I find myself using other languages for the writing." Haruka thought for a second before speaking up, "I thought you had work you needed to do?" Usagi blushed. She looked up at Haruka, "I did say that didn't I. I'm sorry I lied. I'm here on vacation and I'm not used to being around a lot of people. It's always just been Luna and me. I'm so used to that...I don't know." Haruka nodded. "I completely understand. I'm used to just Michiru and myself. And before that just me. Now I have all the girls. And Mamoru. Can't forget him." Usagi smiled, "yeah, can you say sorry to him for me. God I feel like a fool for yesterday. If it wasn't for Jason I probably given the poor guy a heart attack." Haruka laughed. Haruka tilted her head and asked "so what's the deal with you and the three guys?" Usagi raised an eyebrow, "there isn't a deal. Plus there is four guys. I feel so along in that apartment. Besides Luna I'm the only female. Well Kevin is a business partner. We share the Luna enterprises. I met him when I was 6. Jason saved my life a few years back. Some guy attacked my on the streets and Jason came to my aid. He's a big flirt but he's a great guy. Nathan and Zach who you haven't met yet are Kevin's friends. I just met them yesterday." Haruka stood up. "Want to join me to lunch." Usagi stood, "sure."  
  
Usagi sat across from Haruka. Usagi had let Haruka borrow her coat so now they looked like a couple out to lunch. Haruka asked, "So how did you meet Kevin again?" Usagi tilted her head to the side as she sipped her soda. "I think I should start from the beginning. When I was 4 years old my parent's and two month old brother died in a car accident. I was the only survivor without a scratch. It puzzled the doctors. But they had no room for me at the hospital so they sent me to the orphanage. By the time I turned 6 I had been in ten orphanages. The last one I was at was engulfed in flames. A firefighter saved me but once again I came out unhurt and unaffected. I over heard the doctors saying I would have to go to another orphanage so I ran away. I met Luna in the park. I stayed there for three days and then went to look for a job. I was hired by Kevin's father who owned a Flower shop." Haruka sat back in her seat. "Why did you go to so many orphanages?" Usagi answered while fettling with her locket, "The kids were mean to me so I fought back with them. But not that well. To me it was a game. I would mock them and insult them till they chased me. Then I would make my way to one of the workers. It was always my fault." Usagi took another sip of her drink. Haruka stated, "You should talk to Mamoru. He doesn't like talking about it but his parents also died in a car crash. He lost his memory of his childhood and was sent to an orphanage. He was 8." Usagi's eyes tear up for a second but then they went dry quickly. She cleared her throat and shook her head. Usagi thought, "Why do I feel so strange?" She shut her eyes briefly counting to ten then opened them. Haruka asked, "are you ok?" Usagi nodded and changed the subject, "So what's the deal with you and Michiru?" Haruka blushed crimson, "Uh well." Usagi grinned, "oh I see. You two are in love, huh?" Haruka cleared her throat and looked away. Usagi sighed, "it' doesn't bother me. That's your life not mine to rule. Anyway want to go to the races?" Haruka grinned, "you bet." They stood and left the restaurant.  
  
Usagi sat down with Haruka in the stands at the tracks. They were an hour late but that didn't bother them. Usagi asked, "So who are you rooting for?" Haruka stated, "number one." Usagi smiled, "then I pick 29. 10 bucks on 29 if he beats number one." Haruka replied, "You're on." An hour and a half later Usagi got up and said, "I'll be right back." She left Haruka in the stands. Haruka waited for 20 minutes. "Where is she?" She got up and went where Usagi had gone off too. Usagi leaned against the wall she was near. A group of guys where trying their best to impress her. She had gotten out of the bathroom and was immediately surrounded by the goons. She sighed and rolled her eyes. "Hey what's going on?" Usagi looked over to see Haruka. She grinned. One of the goons replied, "Hey get your own girl, buddy. She's ours." The guy grabbed Usagi's arm. Usagi frowned. Usagi yanked her arm out of his grip, "Excuse me? When did I agree to this relationship that somehow appeared between us?" The man just stared at her. Usagi grabbed onto Haruka's shoulder who happened to be snickering under her breath. Usagi stated, "Anyway, I already have a love. Sorry to disappoint you." The man stated, "yeah right, with him? I bet you two don't even know each other." Usagi scowled at the man and clenched her fists. She was ready to sock the guy. But then Haruka turned Usagi around to face her. Then she leaned down startling Usagi. Haruka pressed her lips to the frozen smaller girl. The goons stared mouth open and their eyes wider than saucers. Haruka pulled back and stared down at Usagi. The goons had left them now. Usagi opened her mouth to speak but the words refused to come. Haruka let her go, "I'm sorry." She turned from Usagi. She thought, "What was I thinking?" Usagi placed her hand on Haruka's shoulder. Haruka turned to her to see Usagi smiling. "It ok. Now what is there to do for fun around here?" Haruka smiled back, "well we can always..."  
Usagi slid into the passenger seat of a racecar. Haruka sat in the driver seat. Usagi shouted, "don't worry. We'll bring it back in one piece. We promise." Haruka revved up the engine and took off, tearing up the asphalt. Usagi howled with laughter. "Yeah, let's kick it to full speed!" Haruka laughed at her.  
  
Michiru slid the wand across the strings making a beautiful melody at each stroke. The door to the apartment opened. She stopped playing and set the violin down. "You're home late. Did you have fun?" Haruka looked up at Michiru from the coat she held in her hand. "Yeah I had lot's of fun." Michiru walked up to her partner and rubbed her shoulders. Haruka sighed, "that feels good Michi chan." Michiru led Haruka to the couch where she plopped down. Michiru sat down on the footstool. "What did you do today?" Haruka looked at the coat again in her lap. "Is that a new coat?" Haruka smiled, "I went for a walk in the park. And I saw Usagi." "Usagi? But I thought she had..." Haruka placed her fingers over her partner's lips to silence her. "I asked her that. She told me she's not used to being around a lot of people. She has had a tough life. I took her to lunch and the races. Then we raced around the tracks. We spent the day together. Then she gave me this coat. She said it looked good on me." Haruka smiled at the memory. Michiru playfully hit Haruka's shoulder. "you didn't do anything to scare her did you?" Haruka shook her head as she slipped off her shoes. "How was your day?" Michiru was about to reply when suddenly a very familiar beeping sound went off. Haruka dug into her pants pocket and pulled out a wristwatch. She flipped the lid. "Uranus, Neptune. We need you down here quick. A large youma is attacking at the park. Hurry. We think Usagi's there." Haruka jumped to feet, as did Michiru. They ran out of their apartment building to an empty ally. "Ready to do this again?" Ready as I'll ever be." They both took out a wand and raised it into the air. "Uranus Star Power! Neptune Star Power!"  
  
  



	6. The Attack

Sailor Mars sent out a blast, which hit the youma's back but had no affect. "Mercury what is the status on this over grown weed?" Sailor Mercury was typing on her computer. Sailor Jupiter stood ready to attack. "Mercury?" "I almost have it..." Venus was dodging back and forth from the nasty vines it shot out at them. "Mercury I cant keep this up forever you know." Mercury studied her screen. "I got it. Aim for the insignia on the left hand. That's its weak spot." Jupiter replied, "Go it. Sparkling Wide Pressure!" The aim was perfect and the youma cried out in pain. Mercury then shouted as the youma turned to them, "Mercury Bubbles Blast!" They were surround in the fog.  
  
Usagi watched as a strange fog surrounded her. "That's strange." She looked around carefully. But then she saw a figure moving through the fog with ease. She waited till the thing came into the view. Dark green skin, with vines, that wrapped around his body. Black hair fell to his knees in waves. His eyes were black as an onyx stone. Usagi took a step back from him. "Hello pretty. Now what is your name?" Usagi took another step back from his reach. "you have a bad sense on fashion buddy. And bad breathe." The man looked down at himself, "what you don't like it?" Usagi shook her head. He wore a pink shoulder sleeve shirt with black spandex overall shorts. He shrugged and grabbed her arm. Usagi shouted "Let Me Go Baka!"  
  
The senshi's froze when they heard someone yell. Mercury waved her hands and the fog parted. The senshi's stared in horror at the sight. Usagi struggled from his grip but then she looked over at the six girls standing together in short skirts. She stopped struggling, "what the hell?" a rose flew through the air and hit the youma's arm. He cursed and let her go. Usagi stumbled back. But then Tuxedo Mask swooped down and scooped Usagi into his arms. He then leaped off away from harm. Tuxedo Mask set Usagi down, "are you ok Miss?" Usagi brushed of her outfit, "Uh I think so. What happened and who was that freak? And who were those girls?" Tuxedo Mask stated, "That was a Youma from the enemy that has come to take over. And those girls are the Sailor Senshi." Usagi slowly nodded, as she looked him over. "Doesn't the enemy know they can't take over yet? I mean come on. There is always a super hero to save the day. And look we got seven of them. Now isn't it just a little obvious." Tuxedo Mask stared at her strangely. Usagi looked through the trees just in time to see the youma be vaporized. Usagi came out of her hiding spot. She looked at the girls. They were staring at her waiting. Usagi stated, "thank you." The senshi nodded, Sailor Venus replied, "no problem girl. Lets go Senshi." The girls turned and left Usagi.  
  
  



	7. Minako Has a Plan

The next day Usagi found herself in the arcade alone. There were several reasons why she was alone. One Kevin left last night back to America because something had gone wrong. Two Jason was out searching for girls with Luna as his bait. Three Zack and Nathan were at work. And four it was 7 am on a Saturday. Good reasons for why she was alone and bored out of her mind. "You look bored." Usagi looked up to see Minako, Rei and Makoto. It was Minako who spoke. Rei asked, "Mind if we join you?" Usagi kindly shook her head. The three girls slid into the seat across from her. Usagi asked, "what bring you all here this early." Minako stated, "We're meeting a friend." Usagi nodded and sipped her shake. Minako stated, "I can't believe your Usagi Tsuki." Rei smacked Minako on the head, "don't be so rude." Usagi smiled, "it's alright. I'm used to it. A lot of people don't believe I'm her. I guess because I look so childish." Makoto stated, "but what do they expect. You're like only 15. You should try and have more fun. You deserve ten months of vacation. From what I've heard about you in the news." Usagi sighed, "I don't do that much. The people who work for me do a lot more than I." Minako shook her head. "Uh, uh. You design the clothes and make the first copy. It's your creative work that makes the money." Usagi blushed, "thanks." Rei asked, "so how long are you staying here?" Usagi replied, "not very long. For about a month." Rei slumped in her seat. Minako grinned, "Is that one of your outfits?" Usagi nodded. She wore a pink shirt with puffy short sleeves. Over that, was an orange jumper, with thin straps, and a flaring, short skirt. On her feet were pink socks with white tennis shoes. Usagi replied, "Yeah it was one of my first." Makoto wore a loose fitting green shirt with the sleeves that reached to her elbows, with a black collar folded down. She also wore a pair of light blue jeans. Her hair was pulled up into a high ponytail. Rei wore black stretch pants that stopped short before her ankles, with a stripped orange and red shirt that fell off her shoulders. Her hair was kept down. Minako wore an orange dress that fell past her knees, and a white belt around her waist. She wore a yellow hat that held flowers on it. Rei asked, "do you want to go for a walk and we can give a free tour of the city." Usagi shook her head, slightly, "No thank you." Usagi felt that strange feeling again. "Hey girls." Usagi's head shot up to see Mamoru. He wore a pair of black pants with a belt, and a black shoulder sleeve shirt. His hair was darker than usual. He also had on a pair of black shades that hid his dark blue eyes. Rei grinned, "Hey Mamoru. It's about time." Mamoru slightly smiled but then his eyes fell on Usagi. Usagi was sipping her shake trying to avoid eye contact. "Mind if I sit?" Minako blurted out, "of course not." Mamoru sat down next to Usagi. Usagi gave him a shy smile. Minako looked at the two in front of her and smiled. "Hey looked at the time. The girls and I have to go shopping." She stood as Makoto asked, "what but we..." Rei got the idea and stated, "oh yeah for uh grandpa's birthday." Minako nodded. Makoto stated, "you never told me it was..." Two hands covering her mouth cutting her off. "Now, now Mako chan. Don't be so naïve." The two girls drug Makoto out of the arcade. Usagi stared after them. "Strange..." Mamoru slid off his shades, "you can say that twice. I've been a friend with them for two years." Mamoru stood and sat down across from her. Usagi looked up at him. I'm sorry about the other day. I didn't mean to embarrass you." Mamoru shook his head, "no problem. Haruka told me yesterday you were sorry. You had a good reason to be happy." Usagi smiled, "yeah it was good news." Mamoru asked, "so why are you here of all places?" Usagi shrugged, "I don't know. I'm on vacation and I picked Tokyo. I felt like I needed to be here, I guess. Does that sound strange?" Mamoru shook his head. "Not one bit. Hey do you want to go get a bite to eat?" Usagi tilted her head, "Yeah that sounds nice." Mamoru smiled and stood. "Than let get us some food and take a walk to the lake." Usagi stood and said, "That would be great."  
  



	8. MatchMakers....

Minako grinned, "I'm so good. Look at them. They're getting along great." Makoto looked out from behind the large green leafy thing. "What! I thought Serenity and Endymion belonged together. Why are you hooking up Usagi and Mamoru?" Rei sighed, "Because we think she's the Princess." Makoto groaned. "This isn't going to work you guys." Minako pointed at her, "oh so you're leaving?" Makoto shouted, "hell no! I wouldn't miss this for the world." The three blushed as they noticed the looks they were getting. "What are you three to up to?" Minako, Makoto and Rei shrieked and turned almost knocking over the object that kept them somewhat hidden. "Haruka!" They shouted in a union. Makoto stated, "We're following Usagi." Haruka frowned, "why?" Minako stated, "Because we're hooking her up with Mamoru. Hey they're ordering. Lets get closer." Haruka glanced at Michiru as the three girls took off. She shrugged and followed with Michiru tagging along. The girls crept through the restaurant and hid behind the wooden wall that parted them from the couple at the table. A single circular window gave them a view of the couple. Minako peaked through. "Hey that looks good." Makoto grabbed Minako and pulled her out of the way, "Let me see." "You guys please. Give them some privacy." Makoto, Minako, Rei, and Haruka glared at Michiru. Michiru sighed and shook her head. The four girls fought for the window. The wall shook.  
  
Usagi looked at the wall strangely. Did that wall move?" Mamoru looked at the window. He stood and looked through. "I don't see anything." Usagi shook her head, "maybe I'm seeing things."  
  
Behind the wall the girls were all plastered against it in painful positions. Makoto whispered, "I knew this was a bad idea."  
  
Usagi slowly ate her brunch. "This place is so nice looking." Mamoru nodded. "Yeah it is. The owner is Nathan Stone." Usagi dropped her fork. "Nathan Stone?" Mamoru nodded as he chewed his food. Usagi looked around. Then she spotted him. "Nathan!" The tall young man turned towards her. "Usagi?" He walked towards their table. "What brings you here?" Usagi smiled, "I'm having brunch with Mamoru. You remember him from the other day at the apartment." Nathan smirked, "how could I forget." Usagi asked, "I knew this cooking tasted familiar. You really out do yourself." Nathan flushed, "well thank you milady. It's a pleasure to have you dinning in my restaurant."  
  
Makoto gasped, "oh my god. It's the famous chef Nathan Stone. I have to speak to him." Minako gasped, "no." Her and Haruka latched on Makoto holding her down. "You'll give out our location." Makoto sighed, "Man this sucks."  
  
Nathan bowed to them and left to create more delicious meals. Usagi wiped her lips with the napkin. "That was divine." Mamoru nodded and asked, "ready for that walk?" Usagi nodded. She stood with him as he set down some change and the amount their bill cost. The two left.  
  
Minako asked, "Are they gone?" Rei replied, "they're out the door." Suddenly the wall creaked and snapped. All four girls fell over. Michiru shook her head. They girls groaned. "Hey, get your arm away, from there Haruka!" "Uh sorry." Someone cleared their throat. The girls looked up to see Nathan looking down at them along with the other couples dinning. Minako laughed nervously. "Heh, heh sorry."  
  
Usagi walked with Mamoru through the park. "It's so peaceful here." Mamoru nodded. "I love coming out here to get my mind off things." Usagi locked her hands in front of her and bobbed her head side to side. Mamoru looked down at her. A small smile crept onto his face. Usagi looked up at him and smiled. "Thank you for bringing me here. And out to lunch." Mamoru nodded, "no problem. I had a great time too. I don't remember having a steady and comfortable conversation with the opposite sex." Usagi blushed, and looked down. Mamoru continued, "The other girls always talk about guys and dates. So I try my best to stay out." Usagi looked up to him, "how did you meet them?" Mamoru looked away nervously. But then something stopped them. Usagi turned and looked behind her. "What was that." Mamoru replied, "I'm not sure." 'I hope it's not what I think...' "HELP ME!" Usagi stated, "Someone needs help." Usagi took off before Mamoru could stop her. Mamoru went after her.  
  
Minako pulled the leaves out of her view. "Hey why'd they stop?" Haruka replied, "Sh do you hear that?" Suddenly, "HELP ME!" The girls glanced at each other before running off to find a hiding spot.  
  



	9. An Attack and A Startled Kiss

Usagi arrived at the scene. "Oh my god." Children littered the playground floor. She heard someone cry out and looked over to her right. Standing on the monkey bars was the same youma from last night. It held a woman in its grasp by the neck. "Hey let her go!" The youma looked at her and scoffed, "oh really. And what are you going to do about it." Usagi glared at it. She ran full tilt to the monkey bars. Mamoru arrived and shouted, "Usagi no!" Usagi jumped landing on the stepping logs. She jumped again grabbing two of the bars. She swung her body through the two bars and landed on the wood. She stood two bars away from the youma. "Let her go." The youma smirked. The woman cried out again as she continued to glow. Mamoru ran closer. Usagi took a step closer. She then did a flying kick making contact with the youma's face. It growled and dropped the woman. Mamoru caught her. The youma then stated, "You hold great power for just a girl." Usagi frowned, "What do you mean?" The youma grinned, "Wait and find out." He lashed out and Usagi jumped back. Her foot slipped. The youma caught her and Usagi began to glow. She gritted her teeth and winced. The pain grew more by the second and Usagi couldn't hold it. She screamed and the Youma laughed. "Yes scream! Scream and give me your energy." Usagi's legs kicked around trying to get free. But slowly her legs stopped moving. A rose flew through the air hitting the Youma in the back. He cried out and dropped Usagi. She fell to the ground. The youma stood and stated, "no matter I got all of her energy." Tuxedo Mask looked down at Usagi. Her eyes were darker than normal and her body didn't move. He began to shake. "You killed her! You monster!" "World Shaking!" The ball of energy hit the beast and he cried out. Sailor Uranus shouted, "You'll pay for that you Kono Yaro!" "Mars Flame Sniper!" The youma screamed and fell to the ground. He stood and glared at the Sailor Senshi. "Jupiter Oak Evolution!" The leaves sliced at his skin.  
  
Tuxedo Mask lifted Usagi up from the ground. Her limb body didn't move or reply to his gentle touch. He clenched his teeth in anger.  
  
The Youma screamed in pain before dieing. Glowing ball of energy shot out hitting each of the Youma's victims.  
  
Tuxedo mask became Mamoru as he watched her body glow. "Usagi?" Slowly her eyes opened. "Mamoru?" Mamoru smiled, "Are you ok?" Usagi nodded and sat up. All the other children were getting up as well as the woman. "What happened?" Mamoru stated, "The Sailor Senshi came and destroyed the monster." Usagi stood with Mamoru. "Oh..."  
  
Minako sighed as she drugged her feet. "Man I can't believe we lost them." Makoto nodded, "that stupid youma." Haruka clenched her fists in anger. Michiru placed her hand on her partners shoulder. "It's ok." Haruka sighed, "I can't believe we almost lost her like that." Rei shook her head. "We didn't almost loose her. I felt a power in her. A strange source of energy that started growing. But when her own energy returned it was gone. Michiru asked, "Could it have been the crystal?" Rei replied, "I'm not sure. I think we should talk to Artimis more about the princess." Minako shook her head. "It's gonna have to wait. See there they are." The girls looked over to see Usagi and Mamoru sitting on a bench. Usagi was eating chocolate ice cream. Minako smiled, "they make such a good couple. Come on lets get closer."  
  
Usagi looked at Mamoru, "Are you sure you don't want any? It's really good." Mamoru shook his head. Usagi held it close to his mouth, "Come on. Chocolates good for you." Mamoru raised an eyebrow. "Than you must be in perfect health." Usagi glared at him causing Mamoru to laugh. Usagi grinned. With her finger she dipped it in her ice cream and then poked it into Mamoru's mouth. Mamoru closed his mouth around her finger and licked off the ice cream. Usagi removed her finger and stated, "see it's yummy huh?" Mamoru nodded and asked, "do you want to go to the lake now?" Usagi nodded and stood. She tossed the rest of her treat in the trash and grabbed Mamoru's arm. She pulled him up and down the path.  
  
The sun was setting as the couple made it to the lake. Usagi let Mamoru go and ran the rest of the way. "Wow, it's so beautiful." She stood at the edge and turned as Mamoru joined her. He nodded as he stared at her. Usagi smiled and looked out at the water. Birds flew into the air chirping. Usagi inhaled sharply, "it's like a painting." Mamoru moved closer as the sun slowly set. Usagi sighed in content. "You never get to see these in New York." She looked up at him. Mamoru asked, "Is that were your parents are sill at?" Usagi shook her head. "No. They died when I was four in a crash." Mamoru's face hardened. Usagi looked up at the sky. "You're nicer than I thought." Mamoru's eyes softened. "I thought you were one of those men who had one thing on their mind. I thought the same of Jason." "Are you two..." Usagi laughed out loud. "No...we're more like brother and sister. Kevin is an over protective father to me. I've known him since I was six." The sun fell beneath the lake and the sky was dark. The star littered the sky and the moon kept the darkness around the couple less scary. Usagi closed her eyes. "The moon is so beautiful." She opened her eyes to look at Mamoru. "Don't you agree?" Mamoru was shock by the huskiness in her voice. She moved closer to him her eyes filled with an emotion that startled Mamoru to the core. She raised an eyebrow and Mamoru slowly nodded.  
  
Minako pushed Makoto's head out of the way. "Hey I can't see." "What's happening?" "I think Usagi is advancing on Mamoru san." "What!" Four heads joined Rei's. "I can't believe it." Haruka asked, "is it just me or does Usagi acting different suddenly?" The other four just nodded. "Oh my god."  
  
Usagi placed a hand on Mamoru's shoulder. "Thank you for the wonderful time I had." Mamoru swallowed hard and went to remove Usagi's hand. "Usagi are you alright?" Usagi nodded her eyes slightly glowing a light blue color. "Usagi?" Usagi wrapped her arm around his neck as she raised the other one to his face. She ran her fingers of his cheek and down his neck. Mamoru asked, "What are..." He was cut off when Usagi leaned up on her tiptoes. She moved closer while whispering; "Sh..." She planted her lips over his. If you listened closely you could hear five people in the background gasp. Mamoru's eyes widen in surprise. Usagi angled her head to the side. Mamoru groaned, closing his eyes and returned the kiss moving his lips over her. She complied opening her mouth letting him in. Mamoru pulled back letting his eyes stay close and savoring the taste of her lips. Usagi opened her eyes and stared at Mamoru. She blinked several times and her eyes went normal. Mamoru opened his eyes and stared down at the startled Usagi.   
  



	10. A Disaster

Makoto blurted out, "I don't believe it." Minako squealed in joy, only to have Rei to smack her across the head. "Be quiet."  
  
Usagi and Mamoru looked over to the bushes. Mamoru asked, "Did you hear something?" Usagi nodded. She walked towards the bushes.  
  
Minako gasped, "oh no we're caught." She turned only to find the others gone. "Hey." "Minako?" Minako spun around to see Usagi and Mamoru towering over her. "Uh hey guys. I was just walking by when I saw you two. I was going to talk to you but..." Mamoru shook his head, "Nice try Minako." Minako nervously laughed. "Well I guess that means the cats in the bag." Usagi shook her head. "No you mean the cats out of the bag." Minako shrugged, "same difference." Usagi was about to comply but Mamoru spoke up, "So where are the others?" Minako blushed, "they bailed on me." Usagi smiled slightly. Mamoru shook his head with a sigh. " Sometime I wonder how I put up with..." "Hey Mamoru, Usagi nice seeing you all here." Three heads turned to see Rei, Makoto, Haruka, and a frowning Michiru. Minako shouted angrily, "Why'd you all leave me?" Rei scowled at her. "Be quiet! What do you have marshmallows for brains?" Minako thought for a second. "No I don't think so." Rei sighed angrily. Makoto laughed with Haruka. Michiru shook her head in amusement. Mamoru rolled his eyes and asked, "How long were you following us?" Minako replied, "the whole date." Mamoru nodded, as he crossed his arms. Rei, Makoto, Haruka and Minako all laughed nervously. Michiru looked past Mamoru and frowned. Mamoru noticed and looked behind him. Usagi was walking away. Mamoru called out, "Hey Usagi wait!" he ran after her and caught her arm. She struggled against his grip. "Usagi hold on." "No let me go." Mamoru replied, "Usagi please it isn't what you think." Usagi stopped and stared at the ground. "Usagi I swear. I didn't know they were following us." Usagi shook her head. "It's all my fault. I should have followed my first impression." She looked up at him tears cascading down her cheeks. Anger raged through her eyes. "You were playing me from the start. You're nothing but a conniving jerk." She raised her hand and smacked him across the face. Mamoru let go and Usagi ran off. The girls joined Mamoru. "What happened? It was going so well." Mamoru held his hand to his cheek as he watched Usagi vanish from his site. Michiru slumped against Haruka. Makoto looked at Rei then to Minako. Haruka stated, "We blew it." Makoto asked, "What do you mean?" Mamoru replied, "She thinks we set her up. Like it was all a joke." Minako shook her head. "But it wasn't." She turned to where Usagi had vanished. "Usagi..."  
  



	11. Dr.Tomoe Takes Her In

Usagi fell to her knees landing roughly on the pavement. It hurt so much. She didn't know why. She barely even knew them, so why did it hurt? She pounded the ground with her fists begging for the pain to go. "Are you ok?" Usagi's head shot up. She felt tears sting her eyes. She didn't know this person. She had never seen him before. He knelt down in front of her, his eyes held concern. She stared into his eyes, staring deep into the lightest of blues she had ever seen. They were covered with small-rimmed glasses. He wore a red shirt with blue jeans. In his arms was a bag of groceries. "Miss?" She looked back down to the ground. Her tears were gone, and she felt the pain was gone. She looked back at him. His white hair was cut short in the back but long in the front. He stood and held out his hand. "Come on. I'll take you to my house and make you something to eat and give you warm clothes." Usagi stood, "no thanks. I should be getting home." The man shook his head. "No miss I insist. So then I can give you a ride home. Its really late. You don't need to be on your own this late at night." Usagi softly smiled, "thanks." He nodded and held out his hand. "I'm Dr. Tomoe of Mugan High." Usagi shook his hand, "Tsuki Usagi, of Luna enterprises and so on." Dr. Tomoe nodded, "I've heard of you." He let her hand go and started on his way. Usagi followed. "my daughter's best friend speaks of you highly. She wants to be a designer. She'll be happy to meet you." Usagi smiled. They soon came to a two story white house. Dr. Tomoe opened the gate and let Usagi through before shutting it. He led her to the front door. Usagi waited for him to open it before they entered. She looked around it was well furnished. Dr. Tomoe headed to the kitchen. "Papa!" Usagi's head shot up to the stairs. A little girl no more than six ran down the stairs. Dr. Tomoe walked out. "Papa!" The little girl cried out again. She had straight black hair with a tint of blue chopped short before her shoulders. Her eyes were really dark blue almost black. She wore a violet dress with puffy sleeves. She ran towards Dr. Tomoe. She leaped into his arms hugging him close. He held her tight and spun them both around. "Hotoru. How was your day?" The little girl smiled. "I had a great time. Setsuna mama took me to the park." Dr. Tomoe smiled. His gaze moved to the stairs. Usagi looked as well. There stood a beautiful woman. She was tall, with long black hair with tint of green. It fell to her knees, and pulled up into a quarter ponytail. Her eyes where magenta, and held on a Vass of knowledge. She wore a lavender business suit. The woman looked down at Usagi. A single eyebrow rose. Dr Tomoe set Hotoru down. "Setsuna, Hotoru meet Tsuki Usagi. Usagi meet Meiou Setsuna, and my daughter Tomoe Hotoru." The little girl stared at Usagi. Usagi felt that strange feeling again. She knew them from somewhere. But she couldn't figure out where and when.  
  



	12. A Dream From Out of This World

Usagi sat down on the couch back at her and the guy's apartment. She leaned back wondering about the two she met just hours before. She got a long with them well. They were so nice to her too. But so were the other girls, until. Usagi shook her head. What was wrong with her? She felt so strange around them. Like she knew them. And it hurt so much to see that they were just playing her around. Usagi buried her head in her hands. She wanted to cry but why? Why should she cry? Usagi sighed dejectedly and wiped the now shedding tears. "Usagi chan?" Usagi looked up to see Luna staring at her from her bedroom door. "Oh Usagi chan what happened?" The black cat ran towards her. She leaped up onto the couch. Usagi tried to smile reassuringly but the cat didn't by it. Her one true friend, she was always there for her no matter what. Usagi pulled Luna onto her lap and sobbed out, "Oh Luna it was horrible." The day's event spilled out of her like a waterfall and she confessed to Luna who only listened. When Usagi was done Luna said, "It will be ok Usagi. I promise they wont hurt you again." "Yeah Usagi I promise that too." Usagi looked up to see Zach. He held a hard look on his face. He walked towards her and enveloped her in a tight hug. Usagi snuggled close to him and let herself relax. Zach was such a nice guy, but was also very smart. He was a scientist at some lab in the city. He was a good man with a good heart. He reminded her of Kevin sometimes. But they sure didn't look the same. Zach had waist length light brown hair pulled into a low thick ponytail. His eyes were green and very sharp. He usually wore spectacles on but not tonight. Zach pulled back only to take out a handkerchief and wipe her remaining tears away. Usagi smiled at him, "Thanks for caring Zach." He nodded and said, "I'll always be here if you need me Usagi chan." Usagi nodded and stood. She took Luna with her to her room. "Night Zach!" "Night Usagi chan...sweet dreams."  
  
Usagi was lying down in bed with Luna close to her. The blankets covered her chin down. She was awake and bored. "Luna?" "Yes Usagi chan?" "Do you know that white cat Minako has?" Luna's gaze landed on Usagi's face. "N...no I don't. Why do you ask?" "Well he has the same mark you do." Luna laid back down, "it might be just a coincidence." Usagi sighed as her eyes drooped. "Luna?" "Yes Usagi chan?" "Last night I had this strange dream. It was about you, the guys and me. We were all on the moon. Isn't that funny?" Luna's brows scrunched up together, "yes Usagi chan. Now go to sleep." "Ok Luna, night." Usagi yawned and let her body relax.  
Dream  
Usagi found herself standing in front of a girl. A mask of some sort covered the girl's face. "Serenity, what do you think?" Usagi glanced at the golden dress the girl her age wore. She felt herself reply, "It's beautiful Venus. Kunzite will love it for sure." The girl giggled, "isn't he just so handsome. Do you think he will ask tonight?" "He might Venus, we can only hope." The girl giggled again bobbing her head side to side. Light blonde hair swooshed around behind her. "Well I'll see you at the party tonight Serenity himi." Then everything faded.  
  
Usagi found herself in the garden. When she turned from the large castle to the sky she could see the Earth. Usagi gasped in surprised. "Serenity." Usagi turned startled that someone had snuck up behind her. She saw a man, older than herself. A mask just like the other girl's covered his face. "Serenity, why haven't you come to the party yet?" "I was just looking up at the Earth." "You miss Endymion don't you?" Without control moved towards the man and smiled up at him. "Of course I do, Kunzite. Anyway Venus is searching for you." "Yes I know, I talked to her earlier. Serenity..." Usagi placed a finger over his lips and slowly shook her head. "No Kunzite don't. You love Venus not me. And I love my Endymion." Usagi noticed he shut his eyes as if to hide the pain. Usagi's heart started slamming into her chest when his eyes opened and she saw the love in them. "Then why does my heart beat for you? That kiss..." "No please Kunzite don't. Go to your Venus. Love her." Usagi turned to the Earth, as she felt her heart break. A thought flashed through her memory, "I love all of you. But I belong to my Endymion." Usagi felt a hand on her shoulder. She turned to look back up at Kunzite. Then without warning he leaned down pressing his lips to hers firmly. Usagi struggled at first but her futile attempts dwindled and she soon found herself kissing back. His hand wrapped around her waist pulled her against his body as he ran his tongue along her lips prying them open. Usagi moaned as she moved her lips with his. From the lack of air Kunzite pulled back and stared breathlessly at her. He could see the shock and shame flash through her eyes. Before she could berate herself Kunzite whispered, "Thank you Serenity himi." He turned and left her alone. Usagi watched him leave her. She swallowed hard as everything vanished.  
Once again the scene changed to a room. Her bedroom she guessed. She was sitting on a bed brushing her hair that was down slowly. There was a knock, "Come in." Usagi turned to find Venus there in her doorway. Usagi blushed and looked away. Venus ran towards her a grin plastered on her face. "I'm so sorry..." "Thank you Serenity himi... you're the greatest." Usagi was speechless as Venus pulled her into a tight bear hug. "What?" Venus pulled back her face flushed with excitement. "Kunzite, he proposed to me." Venus showed the golden ring on her finger. Usagi eyes stared at it as they tear up slightly. "Serenity what's wrong?" Usagi wiped them away, "I'm just happy for you Venus chan." Usagi threw her arms around the other girl's neck as the tears fell from her eyes. Venus pulled away, "I have to tell the others." She then ran out the door left open. Usagi's bottom lip quivered as she felt the painful stabs in her heart. She dropped the brush and let the tears fall from her eyes. "Serenity himi." Usagi's head shot up to find Kunzite standing in her doorway. She frantically wiped at her tears that continued to fall. He shut the door behind him and moved towards her. Usagi thought in alarm, "oh please no." "Serenity himi what's wrong?" "Nothing I'm fine." He now stood in front of her. "You don't look fine." He knelt down before her and wiped her tears from her eyes. His eyes studied her carefully, "tell me what's wrong." Usagi shook her head. "Come on himi, you always were able to tell me before. Tell me what make you cry so." "I'm not crying. I'm just happy about you and Venus." Usagi saw the flash of hurt through his eyes. He caressed her cheek. "Serenity why are you crying? Don't lie to me." His face had gone hard but concern was evident in his eyes. Tears filled her eyes as she looked down at him. Kunzite sighed and sat down on her bed right behind her. He took the brush in hand and ran it down through her hair. Usagi went still as his hand slid down her golden hair then the brush would go over his touch. "Serenity I don't want to see you cry." Usagi looked down in her lap. She was sitting on her knees. Kunzite leaned over his chest touching her back lightly but barely. He had set down the brush and placed his hands on her bare shoulders. She could feel his breath on her shoulder. Usagi shut her eyes. "Serenity?" Usagi eyes shut tightly trying to stop the tears. She whispered, "I love you." "What? I couldn't hear you." Usagi turned to him her face saddened; tear falling freely "I love you Kunzite." Kunzite's eyes widen in surprise as he stared into her face. Then as if he was going to reply his lips moved but nothing came. Instead everything vanished.  
"Usagi! Wake up!"  
Usagi shot up in bed and stared wide eyed at Luna who stood on her lap. "Luna?" "Yes Usagi, it's me. Now get up, it's 9 o'clock."  



	13. A Thunderous Time

Usagi climbed out of bed and left her room. She walked out into the living room. The phone rang. Usagi looked at it, and then scanned the room. "Well are you going to answer it or not?" Usagi nearly leaped out of her skin. She frowned at the black fur ball at her feet. Usagi walked into the kitchen and moved towards the phone. She lifted up the phone off the receiver. "Moshi, Moshi." "Usagi?" Usagi frowned slightly, "Konnichi wa Kevin." "How's everything down there?" Usagi suddenly remembered the dream from last night. "Uh, great. When are you coming back?" "Tonight. I should be back tonight. Well I better let you..." The doorbell rang. "I got to go." Usagi hung up the phone. The bell rang again. "Coming!"  
Usagi hurried to the door and unlocked it. She then eased the door opened and peered out.  
A white flash of light instantly blinded Usagi and she staggered back with a cry. Her hands flew to her eyes and she rubbed at them trying to regain her site.  
Once she could see again another flash caused her eyes to see white splotches. "What on Earth?"  
Luna meowed and hissed at the figure that entered the room. "Such lovely skin. Perfect hair..."  
Usagi covered her eyes protecting them from another flash of light. "Please stop."  
She stumbled forward as more flashes and more people entered the room. Usagi shouted over the roar of voices, "Leave me alone!"  
She pushed through them and ran out into the hall. People from their own apartments looked at her and gapped.  
Usagi's eyes filled up with tears and she shouted, "Just leave me alone!"  
She took off down the hall racing past the cameras the video cameras and the reporters. She pushed gawking people out of her way and slammed into the door to the stairs swinging it open, only to hit the wall behind it.  
She slipped on the first step and hit the wall next to her grasping the railing to keep herself from falling.  
She leaped to each step flying down the stairs till she reached the last step and swung open the door. She ran out into the fresh air.  
Instead of running to the car she ran across the parking lot. By the time she reached the stoplight the reports had run out, "hey there she goes!"  
Usagi burst into tears and she turned and bolted across the street. She narrowly missed a speeding car and she stopped before another could hit her. She made it to the other side and splashed into a puddle. The light rain suddenly grew heavy and Usagi wrestled with robe she had worn to bed and it fell to the ground hit the puddle.  
Usagi then heard them, behind her and she bolted racing down the sidewalk, running blindly through the rain. She stepped into puddles bumped into people but she continued on.  
She turned a sharp corner and rammed into someone. She fell to the floor and hit her head on the ground. She groaned in pain and looked up through blurry eyes.  
"Usagi?"  
Usagi rubbed her eyes and found a hand stretched out towards her. She grasped it and was pulled to her feet. She looked at the person, who was kind enough to help her, "Makoto san?"  
Makoto bent down so she could see Usagi's face, "Usagi, why are you crying? What's wrong?"  
Makoto was dressed in a red halter top with straps that buttoned down the middle, the last two left undone. She also wore a skirt blue with a red waistband and a strip down the middle, and two bracelets on her right wrist. A jacket covered her bare shoulders.  
Makoto shrugged off her jacket and draped it over Usagi's shoulders.  
"Girl come on lets get you out of the rain."  
Makoto pulled the hood over the blond's head and led Usagi to her apartment.  
  
Usagi was seated down on a love seat in Makoto's apartment in the down town area of Tokyo city.  
Usagi looked around as Makoto disappeared into the small kitchen. The living room was clean and bare. Only the couch a chair and a small TV filled the large room. No pictures of family or friends, nothing indicating of a wonderful life here.  
The walls were white and the floor a plain off white. The couch and chair where green a sage green color.  
Makoto entered the living room with a cup in her hands. She rounded the chair and sat down next to Usagi. She brushed off the coat and handed Usagi the hot cup filled with hot tea.  
"Here this should warm you up."  
Usagi numbly nodded her head and whispered, "thanks."  
Makoto nodded and suddenly the room went silent. Usagi sipped carefully at the tea and she shut her eyes.  
Makoto asked, "Why were you running?"  
Usagi sighed and set the cup down to rest it on her cold legs.  
Makoto stated "here lets get some clean clothes on you." She stood and helped Usagi up. She led her to the bathroom, "I'll be right back with some dry clothes ok."  
Usagi nodded and the door shut behind her. The bathroom was clean cleaner than the one at her apartment. There was barely anything out. The floor was light pink and white tile, the walls barren and white.  
The counter was marble with only a toothbrush, brush and toothpaste laid there.  
Suddenly there was a knock at the door and was pushed open. Makoto handed Usagi some clothes and left silently.  
Usagi pulled her hair from her face. She opened a drawer finding all sort of rubber bands and scrunchies. She picked one and pulled her hair back from her face.  
She then striped from her wet pjs and changed into the large male shirt and boxer shorts. Usagi then opened the door and peered out into the main room.  
Makoto looked out at the same time from the kitchen. "Just make yourself comfy Usagi. Hot cocoa is almost done."  
Usagi nodded and walked out into the living room. She then moved to the love chair and sat down. She pulled her knees to her chest and hugged herself. Lightning crashed and she jerked in her seat.  
She breathed in deeply and buried her face in her lap and blocked out the storm outside the window.  
Makoto walked out into the living room to find Usagi curled up into a ball. She set the cups down on the coffee table. She then moved to the window and shut the curtains. She looked out once longingly before she turned back around.  
Makoto sat down on the couch and grabbed the remote and turned on the TV.  
Usagi's head shot up and she looked around. The sound of the storm was almost mute over the TV. She looked at Makoto, "Thanks Makoto."  
Makoto nodded, "No problem. I understand you completely. My Okaasan was the same way."  
Usagi nodded and turned her gaze to the cups. The attentively reached out and grasped the closest one. She brought it to her lips and blew across the top. Then she sipped it slowly.  
Makoto looked down in the cup she held. "Why were you running? If you don't mind me asking that is."  
Usagi replied, "The reporters bombarded our apartment. And took pictures. I should be on the front page tomorrow, or today. On front page in my pjs looking horrified to see them." She shut her eyes.  
Makoto frowned, "Want me to give them a piece of my mind. You say the word and me the others, especially Haruka will brake down their door and..."  
Usagi smiled at the image that had filled her mind. "No...No it's ok. I'm used to it. I've been in this business for a long time."  
Makoto smirked, feeling great she had made her friend smile. But then it faded when she remembered the incident the other day.  
"I am sorry Usagi kun, and the others as well. And I mean it with all my heart. The others and I never meant to hurt you. Never in my life would I have done that, had I known you would have thought we were using you."  
Usagi opened her eyes and stared at Makoto. Makoto continued, "We just wanted to, well Minako likes to think she's the goddess of love. She wanted to play matchmaker. And she drug us all along for the ride."  
Usagi raised an eyebrow waiting what else she had to say.  
Makoto set her glass down on the coffee table. "If you don't forgive me, or the others, at least forgive Mamoru. He is innocent to the core. Minako threw him out on a platter, and gave him to you. Minako is still trying to get him to forgive her.  
Usagi hugged herself again. "Why do you all want to be with me? Why do you care so much? I don't know anything about any of your lives, and yet you still all try so hard to stay near me. Is it because of who I am?"  
Makoto sighed; she had known this would come up sooner or later. "Well, sort of, I mean, you're a great person, with a cool personality. Haruka says you love to drive and fell in love with your car. Literally I think it's those Kawaii bishonen. But mostly, its you because you are you, and nothing more or less."  
"Not because I'm rich?"  
Makoto chuckled, "well, I know a few of the girl, including myself would love to steal a few of your clothes, since they are magnificent work, but no not because you're rich. Minako is from London, and an actress. She's Sailor V."  
Usagi nearly jumped out of her seat, "Sailor V. I love Sailor V. She's so strong, beautiful and graceful. Unlike me."  
Usagi set her cup down with a clank. "Can I use your phone?" Makoto nodded, "Yea sure."  
Usagi got to her feet and left to the kitchen. She sat down in a stool and picked up the phone. She dialed the number.  
It rang three times before being picked up.  
"Moshi moshi."  
"Kevin."  
"Hey Usagi, how's it there at the fort?"  
"Not good. The reporters took it over and I fled. They got my in my pjs. I'm at Makoto's apartment. When are you coming..."  
"Right now."  
"Kevin."  
"I'll be there in the next three hours." 


End file.
